Hawlucha
'Character Info' First found in Kalos with a Pokedex number of 701, Hawlucha is a bad ass bird Pokemon with no evolutionary connections. The first Fighting/Flying-type Pokemon with the abilities Limber, Unburden, and Mold Breaker, Hawlucha is just a hair taller than 2 foot but it's fighting skills let it take on big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama without any major difficulties. Hawluchas use their Flying-type to their advantage and like to take to the sky to attack enemies from above which makes them difficult to defend against. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Hawlucha take a short rest as he pulls out a Potion from nowhere and drinks it before wiping the sweat off his brow. Down Taunt: Hawlucha will perform a very short version of a traditional Mexican folk dance. Side Taunt: Hawlucha will perform this motion from the Anime. 'Entrance' A Fast Ball will be thrown out onto the stage which Hawlucha will pop out of. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a cowl atop his head which stretches a little bit down across his back that looks very much like Hawlucha's face and feather patterns. Victory Poses # Hawlucha will flex out in different positions showing the loses the reason why they lost to him: his muscles. # Hawlucha will take a flying leap up off the screen like he's using his Flying Press move before falling back down to the screen and striking a pose. # Like he's the karate kid himself, Hawlucha will get into the crane stance as the second place character tries to sneak up on him. Just as the 2nd placer is in range, Hawlucha's eyes will snap open and kick them up and off the screen. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Wing Attack: Hawlucha will rear back and pull his wings with him before thrusting back forward and flapping his wings in front of him. Being hit directly by the wings will deal moderate damage and minor knockback but additionally, for a range up to half the length of Battlefield, a burst of wind will fly from Hawlucha's wings and push any character away from Hawlucha. Additionally the wind deals minor 1-3% damage but it's main use is to knock an enemy away from you. The closer you are to Hawlucha, the further away the wind will send you. 'Side Special' Sky Attack: Taking a brief moment to prepare himself Hawlucha will launch himself forward, wings fully extended, and just do a mad flying tackle to a distance just a tad further than Charizard's Flare Blitz move. If Hawlucha makes contact with an opponent he'll very quickly attack them with a variety of kicks, punches, wing slaps, and headbutts. The assault will end with Hawlucha grabbing the opponent and slamming their face downward to the ground in a Meteor Smash. This attack can deal a lot of damage but has zero knockback as Hawlucha finishes the move by throwing the opponent downwards. If used in the air however, Hawlucha can send an opponent to their death with the finisher as he throws them straight down in a Meteor Smash. Used on the ground, it's still a Meteor Smash but the opponent will bounce slightly up upon hitting the ground. 'Up Special' High Jump Kick: With the cry of an avian warrior, Hawlucha will take a flying leap up into the air, pausing just briefly for dramatic effect up at the top, before diving back down with a foot extended as Hawlucha crashes back down at a diagonal to try and kick an enemy right where it hurts. You can angle this move slightly when up in the air much like with King Dedede's Super Dedede Jump and other similar moves. If an opponent is hit with this move they will take a large amount of damage and knockback however if Hawlucha misses and opponent and he crashes down into the stage alone, then Hawlucha will suffer a large amount of recoil damage and be temporarily stunned as Hawlucha takes a moment to pick himself back up. When jumping and up until the moment Hawlucha starts to descend, you can cancel out of this attack in order to avoid hurting yourself and move on to do different things. However once Hawlucha begins to fall you cannot cancel out of this attack. 'Down Special' Quick Guard: Very quickly Hawlucha will brace himself and hold up both his hands in front of him in a defensive manner and palms facing outward. A shimmering golden shield will appear just in front of Hawlucha and any non-Final Smash that makes contact with the shield will be halted. This does not reflect any projectiles or cause damage to melee attacking enemies. However if an opponent does hit you with a melee attack and you're able to use the Quick Guard to stop their attack, then they will be knocked backward just slightly and placed under a temporary stun allowing Hawlucha to counterattack in whatever manner he chooses or even run away. This move does not create a counterattack for you. It only stops attacks and stuns melee attacking foes. 'Final Smash' Flying Press: This Final Smash will begin with Hawlucha attempting to grab an opponent immediately in front of him. If Hawlucha fails to grab anyone, then the Final Smash is a dud and has been wasted. But if an opponent is in range, Hawlucha will grab them by the shoulders and immediately fly up and above the screen taking them with him. We then transition into a cut scene featuring a Pokemon-themed wrestling ring with Hawlucha's opponent looking terrified in one corner while in the opposite corner you see Hawlucha standing on top of the corner post on the edge. Hawlucha will pose briefly before leaping up into the air and then slamming down on top of his opponent with his signature Flying Press attack dealing great damage and knockback to them with the opponent being sent flying once we transition back to the match itself. Extra Skill Roost: In order to use this skill, you will need to hold down the Extra Skill button. As you hold it down, feathers will fall around Hawlucha as an indicator to the opponent's what is going on. During this time, Hawlucha will slowly begin to heal himself of the damage he has already taken. In one use of this skill, Hawlucha can heal up to 50% of his damage but this is not a speedy process like eating food would be. This skill has a long cool down rate which is directly proportionate to how much damage Hawlucha was able to heal. Being attacked will knock Hawlucha out of Roost and the cool down rate will begin. Hawlucha may also end his Roost at any time by merely letting go of the Extra Skill button. Alternate Costumes # 1. Default # Shiny Hawlucha - A color scheme meant to reference the Shiny variant of the Pokemon Hawlucha. Red underbelly. Dark Purple beneath the feathers. Black on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Dark Purple taking the part of the green face mask and Neon Green taking the part of the orange. # Pidgeot - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Pidgeot. Tan underbelly. Tan beneath the feathers. Light brown on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Red taking the part of the green face mask and yellow taking the part of the orange. # Zapdos - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Zapdos. Yellow underbelly. Black beneath the feathers. Yellow on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Yellow taking the part of the green face mask and black taking the part of the orange. # Swellow - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Swellow. White underbelly. Dark Blue beneath the feathers. Dark Blue on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Red taking the part of the green face mask and Dark Blue taking the part of the orange. # Chatot - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Chatot. Lime Green underbelly. Yellow beneath the feathers. Blue on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Black taking the part of the green face mask and White taking the part of the orange. # Togekiss - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Togekiss. White underbelly with an added pattern of blue and red triangles just like Togekiss. White beneath the feathers. White on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Blue taking the part of the green face mask and Red taking the part of the orange. # Female Unfezant - A color scheme meant to reference the female version of the Pokemon Unfezant. Dark Green underbelly. Dark Gray beneath the feathers. Light Gray on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Pink taking the part of the green face mask and Dark Gray taking the part of the orange. # Braviary - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Braviary. Dark Blue underbelly. Dark Blue beneath the feathers. Dark Red on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. White taking the part of the green face mask and Dark Red taking the part of the orange. # Talonflame - A color scheme meant to reference the Pokemon Talonflame. Light Gray underbelly. Black beneath the feathers. Orange on the upper side of the feathers and down the back. Yellow taking the part of the green face mask and the orange staying as it is. Other Notes Hawlucha can Wall Cling, and jump three times in the air instead of the usual one.